


home away from home

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Hinata lets out a small breath, gripping the steering wheel as he stares straight ahead. He smiles a bit, masking his nervousness as he speaks. “Do you want to move in with me?”Kageyama startles a bit, eyes wide as he looks at Hinata. Hinata glances at him slightly, giving Kageyama a small, hopeful smile.Kageyama and Hinata think about moving in together, and what it means to have a home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	home away from home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maqaronne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqaronne/gifts).



> hi !! this is my first fic in a while heh :]
> 
> although it's a bit short, i hope you guys enjoy this one! this has been really fun to write :D
> 
> it's mostly just fluff hehe

The offer to move in with Hinata comes when Kageyama least expects it.

He remembers the day Hinata asks him like it was yesterday, surprised by the question more than anything.

“I have an extra key,” Hinata starts, like it wasn’t obvious. Kageyama’s knows he has it, he remembers Hinata mentioning it to him ever since he moved into his apartment.

The two of them are driving from volleyball practice, Hinata picking Kageyama up from the Schweiden Adlers gym.

Kageyama hums in response, crossing his arms as Hinata stops the car at a stoplight. There isn’t much to say, really.

Hinata glances at Kageyama, immediately averting his eyes when Kageyama meets his gaze. Kageyama knows this means Hinata is nervous, and Kageyama frowns.

“Is something wrong?” Kageyama mutters, unsure if this is related to the extra key or if Hinata just wanted to mention it.

Hinata lets out a small breath, gripping the steering wheel as he stares straight ahead. He smiles a bit, masking his nervousness as he speaks. “Do you want to move in with me?”

Kageyama startles a bit, eyes wide as he looks at Hinata. Hinata glances at him slightly, giving Kageyama a small, hopeful smile.

He opens his mouth, but no words come out. He doesn’t know what to say when Hinata starts driving again, biting his lip, nervous for Kageyama’s response. 

He doesn’t know what to say, because they never had this conversation. All their lives, they’ve been having sleepovers or hang outs at each other’s places, but never a place where they could both call home.

They hardly ever considered this, so why  _ now? _

Kageyama realizes how hard Hinata is gripping the steering wheel, and lets out a shaky breath. He doesn’t know what to say, how to feel, but he knows how Hinata is feeling.

He needs to at least say something, so his boyfriend doesn’t get too afraid of his answer,

And if Kageyama was honest, he was afraid of his answer, too.

“Are you sure?” he asks, because he wants Hinata to be honest, too.

Hinata nods, his grip noticeably untightening. “Yeah! There’s no rush, of course, but I think it’d be fun. We always go to each other’s apartments, anyways.”

Hinata has a point, but Kageyama can’t shake the feeling of uneasiness he feels. He’s not sure why he feels his heart beats way too fast when mentioning moving in with Hinata. 

Its not that different from visiting each other’s apartments, his mind supplies. 

They’d be together more often than not, and Kageyama likes seeing Hinata. He could cook more for Hinata, sleep more by Hinata, and they could watch more volleyball games with each other.

It was exhilarating, how free that sounded. Kageyama lets out a small breath, knowing he feels uneasy because of how  _ new _ of a subject this was. Kageyama wasn’t a stranger to change, after all.

He wants to be honest with Hinata, communication was something they were working on, so he tells him. “I’m not sure,” Kageyama mutters. “Obviously, there’s a lot of things we’d need to do. I need some time to think about it.”

Hinata hums, nodding slightly as he makes a turn. “Take your time, dummy. It doesn’t have to be right away.”

Kageyama could kiss Hinata right now if he wasn’t driving, thankful that he understood. He instead puts a hand on top of Hinata’s, feeling Hinata’s warmth seep into his fingertips.

Hinata smiles at the touch, giggling as he looks at Kageyama briefly before putting his eyes back on the road. “Want to get some curry buns?” he asks, changing the subject.

Kageyama doesn’t mind the subject change, he was rather hungry, and Hinata probably was too. They’d have to stop their conversation there.

Kageyama huffs, giving his boyfriend a small smile. “Why is that even a question, dumbass?”

Hinata laughs, and Kageyama falls in love all over again as he glances over and sees the setting sun’s rays hit Hinata perfectly.

A few weeks passed after their conversation, the two of them forgetting about the idea of moving in and instead focusing on other things. The conversation doesn’t come up, not for a while.

But when it does, Kageyama feels the same thing he felt before. The uneasiness of change never leaves him, and he isn’t sure he’s ready for it.

Kageyama brings up the conversation instead of Hinata, though. He wasn’t expecting to, but sitting on his couch filing Hinata’s nails before a big game the next day reminded him of Hinata’s offer to move in.

“Is the offer still in?” Kageyama asks, to which Hinata looks up at him, confused. “To move in, dumbass,” he clarifies.

“Oh!” Hinata’s eyes sparkle at this, beaming as he meets Kageyama’s gaze. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kageyama huffs. “Obviously. I’m still kind of… worried.”

Hinata rests his head on Kageyama’s chest, letting Kageyama continue filing his nails. “What are you worried about?” Hinata asks, catching onto the fact that they’d needed to have a conversation about moving in before they actually did it.

“It’s a lot to take in,” Kageyama admits. “It’s…  _ changing _ a lot of things. I’m excited for living with you, obviously, but what if you don’t like living with me? What if we make mistakes? What if we fight a lot more than we need to?”  _ What if it tears us apart? _ is left unsaid, but Kageyama has a feeling Hinata knows it was implied.

Kageyama notices that Hinata doesn’t interrupt him, instead letting him speak his mind. He’s always been honest around Hinata, and he’s thankful Hinata lets him say everything he wants to.

He kisses Hinata’s forehead, waiting for his response. Hinata hums, turning to smile at Kageyama.

“Do you really think I’d hate living with you?” Hinata asks, his voice soft yet careful. “I’ve been thinking about this actually! We can take this one step at a time, starting with me staying with you for a few days and we can see how that goes.”

Kageyama likes the idea, likes that Hinata thought of something that could help ease his uneasiness about change.

“That’s fine,” Kageyama says, smiling as Hinata rests his head back on Kageyama’s chest. “Want to start tomorrow?”

Hinata nods. “After the game, I’ll bring over some things! You cook something. We can celebrate like I’m actually moving in with you!”

Kageyama snorts, letting go of Hinata’s hands and ruffling his hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead again.

“You sure about this?” Kageyama asks, and Hinata doesn’t hesitate to answer.

“I’ve never been so sure about anything since volleyball, Tobio,” he says, his voice unwavering and sure.

And that’s enough to get Kageyama to smile, just a little bit.

Hinata moves in for a few days, and Kageyama doesn’t know if he feels extremely happy or extremely  _ smitten _ for his boyfriend.

Each day he spends waking up to Hinata by his side is something he feels he’s taken for granted before Hinata decided to live at Kageyama’s apartment for a bit. 

He expresses this to Hinata on the start of his second week temporarily living with Kageyama during a calm breakfast they were having.

They’ve fallen into a small routine now that Hinata was around, the two of them falling into it almost as fast as they both fell in love.

Hinata smiles at Kageyama’s words, and Kageyama never gets tired of it. “You’re so sweet,” Hinata almost whispers, his morning voice prominent as he scoots closer to the table. “I feel the same way, actually! I was talking to Bokuto-san about this!”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, curious. “Oh?”

“Yeah! I talked to him about how I was so much more happier living with you,” Hinata says, his eyes lighting up as he meets Kageyama’s gaze. “You talk in your sleep, you know? It’s the cutest thing.”

Kageyama flushes. He’s known this, but he hasn’t lived with someone for too long for someone to recognize it.

Hinata seems to notice Kageyama’s embarrassment, and smiles sweetly. “It’s fine, Tobi! You say ‘I love you’ a lot when we cuddle. I think it’s cute.”

Kageyama lets out a small breath of relief. “You think everything I do is cute, dumbass,” he mumbles.

Hinata giggles. “Not everything. You drooled on me yesterday and I almost punched you. That was gross.”

Kageyama glares playfully. “Was not. You drool on me, too.”

Hinata picks up on the bit, making an attempt to furrow his eyebrows. “But  _ you _ find that cute!  _ I _ don’t!”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow. “Who says I did?”

Hinata gasps, putting a hand to his mouth. “Ruthless, Kageyama-kun! You did it!” He presses a hand to his chest, putting his head back slightly. “You shot me straight in the heart, you’ve ended me!”

“You’re so dramatic,” Kageyama snorts. “Just say you’re hurt and go to practice.”

Hinata scoffs, trying not to laugh. “How can I when you’ve hurt me like this?”

Kageyama wants to continue to humor his boyfriend, but he bites his lip. “I love you, that’s why,” he almost whispers.

Hinata flushes, clearly not expecting the change. He smiles back, though, and Kageyama knows he can’t resist being sappy back.

“Love you too,” Hinata says, stifling a laugh. 

They stare at each other  _ (lovingly, _ Kageyama decides to emphasize) for what seems like the entire morning, basking in the domesticity of it all.

Kageyama decides to call Miwa, because he isn’t sure about how he feels.

He’s happier, that’s for certain, but he’s unsure of how long it’ll last.

_ If _ it would even last.

_ “I wouldn’t doubt it,” _ Miwa says when Kageyama expresses everything to her.  _ “You and Shouyou-kun were apart before, right? It’s different now that you’re together everyday, but it’s just like high school. You’re together now, and it’ll last.” _

“What if things change?” Kageyama asks, and he knows that Miwa knows the truth behind the question. The fear that lies behind it.

Kageyama can hear his sister smiling through the phone as she answers.

_ “If things change, remember who you’re with. Shouyou-kun loves you, right? So he won’t hesitate to make you feel comfortable. You’d do the same for him, too.” _ She then pauses, thinking before continuing on.  _ “You’re happier, right?” _

With that, Kageyama lets out a small breath of relief. “Much happier, Miwa-nee.”

She laughs.  _ “I’m glad. He’d be glad to know you’re happier, too.” _

“He?” Kageyama questions.

_ “Kazuyo-san,” _ she almost whispers.

From there, Kageyama knows what to do.

Hinata brings up the question again a few days later, the two of them sitting on Kageyama’s bed.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Hinata asks, like he hasn’t been living in Kageyama’s apartment for two days.

Kageyama glances at Hinata, who seems to be reading a book. “You’ve pretty much moved in with me already, Shou,” he says, more casually than their first conversation on the topic.

Hinata hums, not looking up from his book. “True. Should I just move everything here, then?”

Kageyama already knows his answer. He sees Hinata look up from his book, and he gives Hinata a small smile.

“I’d like that,” Kageyama says, almost softly. Like it was a secret meant for only the two of them.

Hinata giggles, resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Okay. We’re finally doing this, right?”

Kageyama nods, laying his head on top of HInata’s. “Yeah.”

He intertwines his fingers with Hinata’s, and everything feels right.

Like he's at home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn with me !! TuT


End file.
